You Don't Want To Know Who I Really Am
by RuinFics
Summary: When a group of gunmen show up at the school Sam hasn't even been at for two hours, Sam and Dean have to save the day. Young Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke and the CW.

Sam drums his fingers on the backseat door of the impala as it pulls up to yet another new school. Sam shrugs on his backpack, barley glancing at his father.

"Hey." John calls as Sam goes to open the door. "Remember, if you have any trouble, call Dean. I'm dropping off the impala with him." Sam rolls his eyes. Call Dean. It's always Dean who has to look out for him. Even though Dean doesn't go to school anymore. Couldn't john be a decent father for once and be the one Sam has to call? Of course not. Sam steps out of the impala without a backwards glance. He hears the rumble of the impala as it starts up then fades into the distance. With a heavy sigh, he pushes open the doors, stepping into the hall. A few kids turn to look at the geeky new kid but most ignore him. Sam enters the office and walks to the front desk.

"Hi… My names Sam Winchester. I'm new." The secretary looks up at him and smiles at the teen who looks like he hasn't yet grown into his long limbs, standing in front of her twiddling his thumbs.

"Hi Sam, Mr. McNolan would like to see you before you go to your classes." She points him towards the principal's office and Sam hitches his bag higher on his bag and walks over, knocking on the door.

"Hello Sam, come on in." Sam follows the principal into his office and stands behind a chair sitting in front of the large wooden desk.

"Take a seat Sam." Sam nods politely and sits down. Mr. McNolan examines him from behind thin-rimmed glasses.

"Mr. Winchester, the school board and I are concerned at the lack of parental input at your previous schools. Would you care to explain?"

Sam nods and begins to speak. "My father isn't around much because of work. My mother died when I was young."

"Your guardian listed here… Dean? Your father I assume? It says here that he is a mechanic? What in this line of work would cause for you to need to move around so much?"

"Actually, Sir, Dean's my brother."

"And why is your brother listed as your guardian if you live with your father?"

"As I said before Sir, my father isn't around much."

"What exactly does your father do? It isn't listed here." The loud shrill of the bell pierces the air.

"He's a private consultant." Sam says. "I'm sorry Sir, but I'd really like to get to class…"

Mr. McNolan smiles. "I've never heard a student say that. You can go."

Sam opens the green metal door of his locker and opens his bag. He pulls out the gun that John forces him to take to school with him. Sam just wants to be normal. Taking a freaking gun to school isn't normal. Sam shakes his head and purses his lips, shoving the gun back into his bag. He slaps the door shut and walks to his first class. He enters the classroom and a few kids look at him. A couple of jocks sneer at him.

"Look at the new _geek_." Sam rolls his eyes and moves to the back of the room, slumping into a chair. He winces and moves uncomfortably when his sheath with a knife in it digs into his hip. Another stupid thing John makes him take to school. As if there would be anything supernatural at his high school. The history teacher walks in.

"Sit sit sit. We have a lot to cover today." Sam reaches into his bag and pulls out his books. Suddenly a scream pieces the air. Sam's head snaps around, his hand automatically going the knife at his hip. A bang rings out and the scream cuts off with a gurgle.

"Get down! Everyone, get under your desks!" The teacher yells. The door flies open and everyone ducks. One of the jocks lets out a small scream and some girls screech.

"Shut up! Shut _UP_." The man waves the gun at them. Sam crouches under his desk, knife in hand. The student under the desk next to Sam's eyes widen.

"Is that a knife?" The kid whispers.

"Shh. A machete actually." Sam hushes the kid. The gunman grabs the teacher's hair and presses the gun to his head.

"Nobody move." He commands and glares at the scared high-schoolers. Sam pushes the machete into its sheath the starts rummaging in his bag. A jock sneers at him, fear in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" The jock says. "Throw mints at him?" Sam only spares him a wayward glance. He finally finds what he's looking for and pulls out his gun.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna get us killed." The Jock says. Sam holds a finger to his mouth and crawls down the aisle. Suddenly two more men come in, also with guns. Sam freezes. He's outnumbered by three men twice his size. The students around him look at him with fear. He puts the safety back on his gun and crawls back to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulls himself back out from under a car just as his phone dings. He wipes his hands with a rag as he picks up his phone. The rag falls from his hand. He drops his tools and rushes towards the door.

"Hey hey!" The owner yells at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Dean turns towards him, danger blazing in his eyes. "My brother's in trouble." He storms out the door and slides into the front seat of the impala. He starts the car and looks at his phone again, re-reading the text, just one word. _Gunman._

Sam sits under his desk while the gunmen wave their guns around, yelling hasty commands. Students cower under their desks, whimpering. Sam thinks. He has his gun, a knife. Dean should be here soon. He doesn't really have much choice but to wait.

Dean pulls up to the school, the carpark vacant and almost eerie. He steps out of the impala and walks to the trunk. He pulls it up, revealing their vast array of weapons. He examines his choices. Most of the items are for supernatural beings, so he finally decides on a couple of knifes and pistols, shoving them into their sheaths and holsters strapped onto different parts of his body. A knife at his ankle and upper arm, two pistols at his hips. A shotgun held in his steady hands. Dean slams the trunk closed, walking confidently up to the doors. He shoves them open and is met with steady gunfire.

Sam doesn't react when the rapid shots ring out from the hall but his classmates have different reactions. Screams fill the room, and similar screams come from other classrooms. There is silence in the halls. The screaming continues in his classroom and Sam looks around. A jock is crying, curled in a ball under his desk. A girl turns to Sam, a horrified look on her face, streaked with tears.

"How are you not terrified?" She whispers in a horrified voice. She stares at him as he shrugs.

"I've had experience."

Dean ducks and rolls, ripping the knife out of the sheath at his upper arm. He comes up on one knee while slashing a gunman's leg. The man collapses to the ground while gunfire continues to rain down over their heads. Dean throws the knife, taking down another. He turns to the last man, shooting him in the shoulder with the shotgun. Dean steps over the whimpering men and heads for the nearest door, pulling the knife from another gunman's body and pushing it back into its sheath. He kicks the door open to the yelps of surprised students, pointing his gun, surveying the room. When it becomes apparent that there are no gunmen in that room, he moves to the next. He repeats the process, with the same result. He crosses the hall to the right and kicks open that door. A man with a gun turns towards him, preparing to shoot.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door flies open and his brother appears in the door like an avenging angel, armed to the teeth, Sam sighs in relief.

"Who's that? What's going on?! Is he another gunman?" The girl says.

"That's my brother. He's here to help." Sam stands as Dean ducks, the bullet grazing his upper shoulder. Sam holds up his pistol and shoots the man in the back to the gasps of surprise of his classmates. Dean holds up his shotgun and shoots the second man in the shoulder. Sam steps on the desks, hopping from one to the other while his classmates under the desks yelp at the thumps. When Sam is about two rows of desks from the front of the room the last gunman turns to Sam. Sam quickly holds up his gun, shooting him in the leg. Dean turns to Sam, who is still standing on the desks.

"Sammy! You okay?" Dean examines Sam, his eyes sweeping up and down his body.

"I'm fine Dean. You're not. You're bleeding."

"It's fine. I've had way worse. Hell, it's barley a graze." Dean glances at the wound, blood streaming down his chest. Sam quickly dismantles his pistol, finding it empty. His classmates and teacher gape at the 15-year-old skinny kid, holding a gun like he was born with it in his hand.

"My guns empty." Sam says. Dean pulls a pistol out of one of his holsters and throws it to Sam. Sam checks it and nods in approval.

"What, you doubting my skills now Sammy?" Dean watches him check the gun.

"No, I just-" The door swings open, revealing a mob of men with guns. Sam jumps off the desk, ripping the machete out of his sheath. He takes up a fighting stance. A man fires a shot and Sam bats the bullet out of the air with the machete with more speed than any 15-year-old boy should have. Sam steps menacingly towards the man, but the man is shot down by Dean before Sam reaches him.

Sam turns to Dean. "Really, Dean?"

Dean shrugs his uninjured shoulder. "Hey, what was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, I don't know, how about let _me_ handle it?"

Suddenly Dean barks an order. "Drop!" Sam reacts automatically, dropping to the floor and rolling to the side. Dean shoots. Sam hears the thud of a body hitting the floor. Sam stands quickly.

"No fatal wounds, right? They are just humans." Sam reminds his brother.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waves his hand dismissively. The door flies open again and Sam turns, prepared to shoot. He pulls the trigger and is met with the clunk of his gun jamming. He drops the gun and holds up the machete. The mam steps closer and Sam steps back, hesitant to cut a man who won't heal like supernatural creatures. He backs up until he and Dean are standing back to back. More men come in and Sam and Dean fight, working like a well-oiled machine. When one Winchester's attention is taken the other watches his back. Eventually the room is left with bodies littering the floor, all of them breathing shallowly. Dean walks to the door and checks outside in the hall, seeing no more men. He walks back to Sam.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm fine. I don't know about them though." He nods at his classmates and teacher.

"Hell, why do so many people care about a school?" Dean looks at the teacher, hoping for answers.

"Uh-uh- There's a safe. W-with more than a million dollars." The teacher stammers shakily. Dean rakes a hand down his face.

"Dean, you're hurt." Sam points out.

"Sammy, I told ya, it's fine. You've had worse than this." Dean waves Sam away and pulls off his jacket, pressing it to his wound. The sound of police sirens fill the air.

"Shit, the cops. We've gotta go Sammy."

"But Dean, _school_."

"I know kiddo. But dude, cops and hunters don't mix. You really think you can stay at this school after this?" Dean makes a wide sweeping gesture with his arm. Sam looks at the shocked faces of his classmates who can't believe they're having an argument here, surrounded by bodies, like they do this every day.

"I guess you're right…"

"As usual, Sammy. Let's go." Sam hurries down the isles between the desks and grabs his bag. With one last glance over his shoulder at the school he only arrived at a couple of hours ago, Sam and Dean close the door behind them with the resonating thunk of finality. Somehow they managed to get out of the school unnoticed, and no one ever saw Sam Winchester and his older brother again.


End file.
